Wedding Gone Wrong
by Dragonology3
Summary: Okay so, what happens when 2 people who weren't meant to be, try to get married? Who will crash the wedding? It could be a surprising person. Fabtricia, slight Peddie, Jeddie ( Joy Eddie). Don't like, don't read! Review please! Give it a shot. No Flames!


**Okay, so if you don't like Fabtricia them don't read this. I love Fabtricia and I don't think there are enough fan fictions for them, so ya. So basically it's just like a short and sweet one- shot! **

**Patricia's POV **

Ugh! I wake up, go to school, and come home. I savor those moments in Biology when I can sit next to him and joke around with him. He used to be so fun! But he's changed. Ever since the incident... He's been different, a lot nerdier and goody goody. He used to be fun and more like Jerome, he used to be the prankster of the house. Fabian, a prankster?! Ya I know, but it was more fun that way. He would always make jokes about everything.

Most of all, he flirted with me. I like Fabian, I always have. We flirted all the time and everybody knew it. I wish we could go back to those old days. Just the 3 of us. Well, the 4 of us.

**FLASHBACK **

_"Jessica!" He yelled. Jerome grabbed her hand just as she was about to fall down the chasm. But it wasn't enough, they both fell. Jerome was unrepairable. He still has a metal leg. Jessica... Well she was a little less fortunate. She died the next day in the hospital. Me and Fabian couldn't react. Jerome just blamed himself. For years and even to this day he blames himself for not saving her but he really couldn't have done anything. _

**END OF FLASHBACK **

I entered biology and sat down next to Fabian and decided I was going to do something different. I sat down next to him and said, " Hey, wanna prank Amber and Nina?" He looked at me weirdly.

"What?! You know I don't prank anymore. Go ask Jerome."

"Jessica wouldn't have wanted you to change. She liked us for us. This isn't us. I'm supposed to be nerdy, you're supposed to be the prankster and Jerome is supposed to have a may-care attitude!" I yelled. Him and Jerome both looked at me like I was crazy.

I grabbed both of them by the arm and dragged them to the house. First to Fabians room. I threw him hair gel and his old clothes and sent him into the bathroom. Then to Jerome's room, I threw him bad boy clothes and hair gel I sent him into the bathroom too. When they were both done we headed upstairs.

I grabbed some jeans and a pink blouse and my nerd glasses so I looked like a combination of Amber and Mara. I walked into the bathroom and got changed. I dyed my hair brown and took out my streaks. Now we looked like who we really are.

**FABIAN'S POV **

I love it when Patricia gets mad. She looks so cute! I'm in love with her. Still. But she's dating Eddie. I feel so conflicted when it comes to Nina. I hate to use her but I'm only dating her to keep Patricia off of my mind. But most of the time it doesn't work.

**GRADUATION DAY. ( still Fabians POV.) **

After Patricia went crazy that one day she started to pick up the pace withher grades. She graduated as our valedictorian. Her speech was a little interesting.

" Eddie, you said you wanted to tell me something but not alone... Would you like to do it now?" She started with, onstage. He walked up, knelt down on one knee and said,

" Patricia 'Yacker' Williamson, will you marry me?" He asked her. I couldn't take it, I heard a yes and broke down. Joy was the only one that knew about my secret love and she let me cry into her shoulder.

**WEDDING DAY! PATRICIA'S POV. **

Oh no... I was sweating like a meatloaf. I was soo nervous, truth is, I've been having some doubts about this wedding, but... You love Eddie, right? Well um, I guess ya. Oh no time to go out.

I walked down the aisle and linked arms with Eddie. The priest said a lot, most of which I just tuned out. Then came the important part.

" Do you, Edison Sweet, take Patricia Williamson as your wife?"

" I do." He said without hesitation.

" And do you, Patricia Williamson, take Edison Sweet as your husband?" Here goes.

" We'll, ummm... No." I said. Everyone gasped and I turned towards the crowd. " Listen, I love you Eddie! But I guess I interpret acted my love differently than it really was. I love you like a brother! Joy told me that there's someone here today that I didn't really want here. He's the reason I'm hesitating. I still love him... Fabian Rutter, come out from behind those doors!" I shouted gaining confidence.

He walked out nervously. " I'm so sorry, Patricia, Eddie." He started. " I came here today to stop the wedding, but it looks as if Patricia's already gotten to that part. The truth is, I still love you too," he said looking straight at me. I turned nervously towards Eddie.

" Thank You so much guys!" He exclaimed." I don't love you either! Well I mean, I do but not as a wife, as a sister. I realized it a little too late though." We all cheered and clapped. And then he added a few more things. " but, we all came here for a wedding, right? So let's have one! Joy Mercer, you're the one that I truly love, and I can't believe I'm just now saying these words but. Will you marry me?"

Joy squealed in delight," Yes!" She ran up to the alter and took his hands in hers. They were married and kissed then ran down the aisle. Me and Eddie got our TRUE loves today. Me and Fabian are already planning our wedding..

**The end! Sorry it was a little rushed , I know but hey I liked the plot! But did you? Please review! Tell me what you thought, I hope you do! **

**-Dragonology3**


End file.
